Carpe Diem
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS  Todos nos preguntamos alguna vez ¿Qué es la vida?, ellos lo descubrieron tras un hecho que marcaría y cambiaría las suyas para siempre


**Disclaimer:** _Si bien la historia es completamente de mi auotría, no lo son los personajes (que sí pertenecen a CMG y a su autor Leandro Calderone), ni tampoco los fragmentos de "Rayuela", tomados prestados a Julio Cortázar_

* * *

**Carpe Diem**

_¿Qué es la vida? Todos en algún momento de nuestro recorrido por ella nos hemos hecho esta pregunta, algunos más veces de las que recordamos, pero algo es seguro: siempre nos encontramos una respuesta diferente. ¿Porqué es tan problemático definir la vida? ¿Porqué nos empeñamos en querer hacerlo?_

Estefanía estaba sentada en la silla preferida de su jardín. Decía que era el lugar perfecto, porque el Sol pegaba lo necesario, sin que le quemara los ojos, y además siempre corría una leve brisa manejada por los árboles del lugar. Sufría el calor mucho más que antes, pero era Enero y no iba a perder la oportunidad de broncearse, quería estar divina hasta el último momento.  
De repente le llamó la atención un libro que descansaba sobre la mesa ratona a unos metros de ella, y si bien nunca fue mucho de leer, no pudo con su curiosidad. Tuvo que tomarse de los apoya brazos de la silla para hacer fuera y poder levantarse… un dolor en la cintura se pronunció cuando debió inclinarse para tomar el libro. Volvió a su asiento y abrió una página al azar.  
_"La vida, como un comentario de otra cosa que no alcanzamos, y que está ahí al alcance del salto que no damos._  
_La vida, un ballet sobre un tema histórico, una historia sobre un hecho vivido, un hecho vivido sobre un hecho real._  
_La vida, fotografía del número, posesión en las tinieblas (¿mujer o monstruo?), la vida, proxeneta de la muerte, espléndida baraja, tarot de claves olvidadas que unas manos gotosas rebajan a un triste solitario"_  
La voz de Luca la distrajo de la lectura. No había sido su intención desconcentrarla, se había acercado lentamente a ella, pero no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verla con un libro en sus manos. En todos estos años lo único que la había visto leer fueron revistas de moda.

-¿Qué lees, flaquita? –a ella seguía causándole ternura que la llamase así, más cuando en este momento su figura no se condecía con aquel apodo.  
-No sé, estaba ahí arriba –contestó mientras con una mano le mostraba la tapa del libro y con la otra señalaba la mesa donde lo había encontrado- ¿Es tuyo?  
Luca lo tomó en sus manos y leyó la tapa en voz alta.  
-Rayuela –indicó- si, es mío… no sabía donde lo había dejado. Gran libro, ¿lo leíste?  
-Un par de estrofas nomás- contestó con cierta timidez, era consciente de la rareza de su acto.  
-Bueno, te dejo seguir –agregó mientras extendía su mano devolviéndole el libro. Ella lo tomó y lo apoyó sobre su regazo y le dedicó una sonrisa, Luca le correspondió al gesto y se volteó para volver a ingresar a la casa.  
-¡Gordi!-interrumpió la caminata y él volvió sobre sí para mirarla -¿Qué es la vida para vos?

_Algunos dicen que la vida es un sueño, otros cantan que la vida es una moneda. La vida es canal, puente y vía. No todo es luz, pero tampoco todo es sombra. No todo es verdad ni todo mentira. La vida debe ser una búsqueda, no un deseo. No una ambición de convertirse en esto o en lo otro, sino una búsqueda para descubrir quienes somos._

-¿Recién empezás a leerlo y ya te pusiste profunda?, no me imagino lo que me espera si lo terminas –bromeó, pero a Teffy no le causó gracia y se mantuvo seria con los ojos clavados en los azules profundos de su esposo, esperando aún una respuesta. A Luca no le costó mucho denotar esto- No sé, supongo que esto -se encogió de hombros al no saber darle una respuesta concreta- Esto es vida, lo que nos rodea… nosotros somos vida. Algo que tenemos que aprovechar porque como todo lo bueno se termina, ¿no?  
- Carpe Diem –murmuró ella recordando el tatuaje de su cintura  
-Ajá –asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole- Carpe Diem!- se inclinó y besó suavemente su frente, ella levantó la cabeza para que repitiera el acto sobre sus labios.  
Luca volvió a ingresar a la casa, pero la pregunta de Teffy quedó rendándole en la cabeza. Sabía que no le había dado la mejor respuesta, pero en realidad él tampoco la tenía.  
Ella tampoco se había quedado conforme con esa respuesta, pero optó por retomar la lectura.  
_"¿Por qué tan lejos de los dioses? Quizá por preguntarlo._  
_¿Y qué? El hombre es el animal que pregunta. El día en que verdaderamente sepamos preguntar, habrá diálogo. Por ahora las preguntas nos alejan vertiginosamente de las respuestas"_

El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte y decidió entrar y continuar la lectura en el sillón del living, pero cuando se incorporaba algo la hizo detener sobre la marcha y volver a sentarse. De repente la panza se le puso dura como pierda y sintió fuertes punzadas en ella, la respiración se le aceleró sin poder dominarla aunque quisiera.  
-¡Negri! –gritó desesperada mientras dejaba caer el libro en el suelo -¡Luca! ¡Luca vení! –insistía con los nervios atravesados en la garganta y las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos- ¡Luca!-volvió a gritar, más fuerte, un grito desesperado, un grito de dolor.  
Luca se dirigió al jardín lo más rápido que pudo, su agitación lo demostraba claramente. Al cruzar la puerta, la imagen que encontró reflejaba perfectamente lo que sucedía: Estefanía se encontraba desparramada en la silla, sujetándose con fuerza el vientre, llorando y tratando de tomar aire a bocanadas. Sólo se tranquilizó cuando lo vio, fueron unos segundos que sólo se comunicaron con sus miradas.  
-Llevame al hospital –musitó con la voz clara y serena, ahora no tenía porque estar nerviosa, porque él ya se encontraba con ella y era lo único que le importaba.

_La vida es inseguridad, y constantemente se dirige empecinada hacia una inseguridad mayor. Es un apostar constante, aún cuando el destino es una incógnita, porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder, pero acaso ¿no es maravilloso que así sea?, ¿Qué uno nunca lo sepa?, porque si fuera predecible, creo que no valdría la pena vivir la vida… ¿para qué jugar un juego que sabremos como termina?_

Luca la tomó en sus brazos y como pudo la deposito en el interior de la camioneta. No hubo semáforo que lo detuviera, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a la clínica y lo hizo, tanto que en quince minutos realizó el trayecto de treinta.

_A veces nuestra vida se unifica a la de alguien más. Es cuando amamos. Perdemos toda capacidad de vivir por nuestro propio medio, nos volvemos dependientes de la vida del otro, quien se vuelve el centro de nuestra existencia. ¿Entonces nuestra vida deja de ser nuestra? ¿Podemos resistirnos, volvernos ególatras y quedarnos con nuestra vida para nosotros?. Vida es compartir._

Se bajó y cruzó por delante del vehículo para abrir la puerta del acompañante. Cuando la quiso ayudar a bajar se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba completamente mojada de la cintura para abajo… había roto bolsa  
-No puedo, llama a los enfermeros –le ordeno casi gritando  
Corrió hacia el interior de la clínica y enseguida encontró un médico a quién le contó lo sucedido y lo llevó casi arrastrando para que se apresurara a salir. Tras la orden de este, un enfermero salió detrás de ellos con una silla de ruedas.

_La vida es magia. Es poder desprender de tu vida otra vida. Crear una nueva vida es el acto más sencillo y al mismo tiempo más extraordinario que pueda existir. Tu propia vida cobra otro sentido. Es existir para otra persona que va a necesitar de tu vida como la de nadie en el mundo. Es entrega, es sentir._

Todo lo demás pareció correr en cámara rápida: las corridas por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala, el ingreso a la misma. Cuando Luca quiso acordar se vio con mameluco, cofia y barbijo puestos, parado en la cabecera de la cama. Mientras ella no podía creerse en esa situación, gritando como una loca, toda mojada a causa de su propia transpiración, con un batallón de médicos y enfermeros rodeándola –aunque eran sólo cuatro, a ella le parecían cientos- hablando entre ellos de cosas que no llegaba a escuchar, estaba demasiado sumida en el fuerte dolor que le provocaban las contracciones. Podía adivinar que alguna de las enfermeras le estaría indicando que pujara, lo había visto en todas las novelas, pero lo que nunca pensó es que hacerlo le dolería tanto.  
Perdió absolutamente la noción del tiempo que llevaba en esa sala, pero un "ya viene, flaqui" susurrado en su oído del hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, la situó de nuevo en la realidad. Respiró hondo y volvió a pujar con toda la fuerza que tuvo. Pareció que de repente todo se había congelado y quedado en profundo silencio, hasta que este fue completamente quebrado por el llanto del bebé, al cual acto seguido zambulleron en el pecho de su madre.  
Estefanía pudo sentir enseguida como el corazón de su beba se acompasaba perfectamente al suyo, y como ella dejaba de llorar al reconocerla.  
Los ojos de Luca estaban cristalizados, las miraba subyugado, estático en su lugar. No podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo. La felicidad que sentía parecía no entrarle en el cuerpo. Se refregó los ojos para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de ellos, y se acercó a un más a ellas.

_La vida es vivir. No es una cosa, es un proceso, te esta sucediendo… en este mismo momento, en tu respirar, en la circulación de tu sangre, en el latir de tu corazón. Cualquier cosa que seas y hagas es tu vida, si te pones a buscar significados en otra parte te la perderás. No hay otra forma de saber lo que es la vida, más que viviendo, fluyendo, discurriendo con ella._

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a mirar a su hija, tan coordinados como si de una coreografía se tratara. Teffy no pudo evitar que una lágrima comenzara a rodar por su rostro, Luca la secó con un beso, sin darse cuenta que en él sucedía lo mismo. Y fue entonces que lo terminaron aceptando, no tenía sentido buscarle una definición a la vida, sino vivirla… Carpe Diem, como habían dicho. Que la vida es paz, libertad y amor. Que Luca había tenido razón sin querer, y que al final la vida era eso, vida eran ellos... **vida era Paloma**.

* * *

**N/A: **_Como en la tira no nos dieron el gusto de mostrarnos a Paloma como hija de ellos, pero como sus fans siempre lo creimos así, me tomé la libertad de dar un poquito de rienda suelta y darme el gusto. La historía estaría situada unos años más adelante, sacando cuentas por la edad de paloma, cerca del 2018._

_Este OS fue creado para una serie de desafíos en el grupo Lucefy del foro Webconferencia, y ahora lo comparto acá :)_  
_Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen sus opiniones (Todas validas) dando Review ^^ _


End file.
